Weapons
A.J. uses several different weapons in his hunt for tasty juicy zombies. Weapons are unlocked at various levels throughout the game. Once unlocked they can be upgraded in exchange for coins or plutonium. Harpoon Level 1 This is AJ's starter weapon. As its name implies, it fires a harpoon attached to a rope at the zombies and Critters which A.J. encounters on his hunts. If the harpoon strikes a critter, the critter 'pops' and drops 10 coins (plus any bonus from A.J.'s Hats. If the harpoon strikes an un-armored zombie, it pierces and immobilizes the zombie. The zombie and harpoon are then lifted into the air by a balloon attached to the other end of the rope, to be retrieved by Bud in his flying cage contraption. Upgrades to the Harpoon are Power, which causes more damage to armored zombies; and Rope length, which allows A.J. to shoot zombies from farther away. All harpoons have unlimited ammunition. After each firing they take some time to reload. Harpoon Level 2 A stronger, farther-shooting version of Harpoon 1. Unlocked at Level 17(?) Harpoon Level 3 Unlocked at level 47. When fully upgraded, has 400% Power and 30 ft Rope Length.(?) Jet Pack The jet pack gives A.J. the ability to jump higher and farther. It is unlocked at level (?) Upgrades to the Jet pack are Power '''and '''Fly Time, '''in three increments to a total of 200%. '''Net Gun Unlocked at level (?). Shoots a net which can capture multiple zombies and/or critters if they are close together. If A.J. deploys a net but fails to capture anything, the net can be retrieved by walking over it. The net gun has limited ammunition. It starts with three shots. Upgrades to the net gun are Max Ammo (upgradeable to a total of 7 shots); and Refill time '''(reduced in increments of 5 minutes from 30 to 10). '''Tranquilizer Gun Shoots tranquilizer darts that incapacitate zombies in a short delay after hitting. The tranquilizer gun has limited ammunition. It starts with six shots. If the dart fired hits an obstacle, they can be picked up by walking on them. But if they travel off the screen, they were lost. Upgrades to the tranquilizer gun are Max Ammo (upgradeable in 4 increments to a total of 14 shots); and Refill time '''(reduced in increments of 4 minutes from 20 to 4). They can hit zombies across the screen, so fully utilize their range to nap zombies while not been spotted. If the darts hit an armored zombie, it will cause two hitpoint lose on the armor for each dart. However, they can neither pierce through zombies nor shields that certain zombies carry like the banana zombie. They are also ineffective against large zombies like Ice Cream Zombie , because it will take 2 darts to take down them. '''Tesla Gun Shoots a bolt of electricity which can 'jump' to multiple targets. If it successfully hits one zombie, any other nearby zombies willl also be electrocuted and caught. Like the net gun, A.J. can retrieve ammo that hasn't hit a target. Upgrades to the Tesla Gun are Max Ammo (upgradeable in 4 increments to a total of 7 shots); and Refill time '''(reduced in increments of 5 minutes from 30 to 10). '''Jet Pack Model 2 -- Unlocked at level 46. it has 100% Power and 1000% Fly Time at max which is in 3 increments compared to model 1's both properties in 200%. Zombie Trap Unlocked at level 23. Similar to a bear trap, the Zombie Trap can be set on any flat part of the hunting ground. Its spring-loaded jaws snap closed on any single zombie that walks over it. They can also catch critters and plutonium zombies without being used up. Zombies can jump over traps occasionally, but they won't do this deliberately, it only happens by chance. If a trap is not used, you can pick it up manually by walking near it and tapping the board with an up arrow on it (so you can place it somewhere else in the level) or automatically retrieved when the hunt is over. Upgrades to the Zombie trap are Max Traps (upgradeable in 4 increments to a total of 6); and Refill time '''(reduced in increments of 5 minutes from 30 to 10). '''Tesla Trap -- unlocked at level 49. This works in a similar way to the tesla gun. You place down a tesla trap and it floats into the air a short distance. When a zombie walks near it, the tesla trap will glide towards the zombie and electrocute it upon touching it. If there are several zombies nearby when the trap strikes, they will all be electrocuted, as with the tesla gun. Freezer Gun -- unlocked at level 69. This gun shoots small darts which fly directly to the nearest zombie and immobolise it. This gun does not require you to aim at all - simply fire, and it will target the closest zombie. Extras -- A.J. can buy a number of different style hats which give incremental bonuses like into the number of coins earned by capturing zombies and popping critters, batch size of products from a specific area and also number of zombies in a level by percentage.